The present invention relates generally to power controllers and more specifically to a power controller integrated within a circuit breaker housing.
Utilities are being forced to design and construct new power plants to provide additional capacity to meet their rising peak demand requirements. In an effort to lower peak demand, many utilities have turned to remote load management for many of their smaller users (particularly individual homes). It has been proven by various utility tests that the peak demand can be significantly shifted by controlling the major appliances in many homes. One of the main reasons that this has not become more popular is that the devices presently used for remote control are costly and require an electrician to install. By using these devices to reduce peak demand, utilities are often able to delay the construction of additional capacity and to more efficiently use their available capacity.
One of the largest costs involved with installing an energy management system into a commercial or industrial building is the central wiring that must be run to each load. By using a power managing circuit breaker, these wiring costs are eliminated and the expense of installing an energy management system becomes very low.
Mechanical and electronic timers for controlling the on and off cycles of electronic appliances are well known. These are specifically used when people are not home to give the appearance to a burglar that a house is occupied by turning lights and other devices on and off at the proper time. These generally include a device which is mounted between the wall receptacle and the device to be turned on and off. More sophisticated systems have been used which include placing the timer in the main power line so that a plurality of loads may be turned on and off. An example of this type of system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,319.
The prior art has failed to recognize the desirability of providing a timer in the housing with a circuit breaker to provide power management of controllable loads. The timer circuits used to prevent burglary are not used on a regular basis and, consequently, the incorporation permanently into a circuit breaker would not be considered. Thus, there exists a need for a power controller which is readily incorporated into a circuit breaker such that it can be installed without major modification to the system.